


Confession

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [12]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Some Valerie interpreting John and realizing he's in love with Dorian (Serious denial I tell you). "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"You’re wrong."

"John-"

"No, Val seriously, you’re wrong."

"John, calm down."

"I’m not in love with Dorian. I’m no-"

"You are."

The detective huffed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Dorian was in Rudy’s lab getting fixed up after having a small missile fired right through him, courtesy of a particularly agitated arms dealer whose hideaway they raided the day before. The man had been quickly apprehended and carted off, and Det. Stahl had watched as John rushed to Dorian’s side and started frantically screaming for Rudy. He was an angry wreck all the way back to the precinct, nearly punching Richard and yelling at his MX before Valerie took him off their hands and dragged him into an office and--with a steady glare and a frown on her lips--handed him a coffee and ordered he calm down.

"He’s a robot."

Valerie’s brows furrow and her eyes narrow. “So?”

"He’s a guy."

"So?"

"He’s infuriating."

"And that’s why you’re in love with him."

"I’m not in love with him."

"You don’t want to admit it, but you are." Valerie says, voice soft. She has a ghost of smile on her face, "I mean, how you look at him, how you put your hand on his neck and lower back, how you smile when he makes a joke, how you reacted today to him being hurt. I mean, I finally asked you out on a date a while ago and you said no because you were going to see some movie that Dorian had been raving about. He looks at you like you’re the most amazing person he’s ever seen. You look at him like he’s the moon and the stars. You’re in love with him."

John sits down heavily, his face in his hands. He feels Valerie place her hand on his shoulder. He rubs at his eyes, groaning.

"He’ll be fine, John. Rudy said he could fix him.", She moves his hands from his face and tilts his face up to look at her, "Rudy is the best. He won’t let you down. Dorian will be by your side in no time."

John manages a weak smile.

And if, a few days later, Dorian presents himself, fully repaired, with coffee for John and a blinding smile, and IF by some chance, John grabs his face and kisses him senseless, well no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Valerie is an angel.


End file.
